Sudut Berdebu
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Kuning gading adalah warna rak buku di sudut itu, dengan buku tebal yang tersusun disana. Seseorang biasanya, kemudian menjadi beberapa orang. Tempat tenang yang tepat untuk membaca, kemudian banyak hal dilakukan di sana Tentang sebuah hubungan yang tak selalu diawali dengan sebuah hal formal, hubungan yang berlanjut bahkan di luar sudut itu "Salam Kenal" Ujar mereka berbarengan
1. Improvement

**Sudut Berdebu**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T**

* * *

 **Improvement**

Sudut berdebu, meja yang sedikit lapuk, rak yang berwarna putih tulang terlihat kentara diantara rak lain yang berwarna coklat kayu, beberapa buku tebal tersusun rapi, buku literatur khusus medis. Hanya nampak beberapa kursi saja di meja tersebut, sekitar 3 sampai 4, tak banyak yang mengunjungi sudut itu pada sore hari kecuali seorang perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah yang terikat sembarangan. Petugas perpustakaan menyapanya dengan panggilan er ketika perempuan itu masuk, dia menoleh sejenak, tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu menuju sudutan itu. Sebelum duduk biasanya dia mengambil sekitar satu sampai dua buku, hari ini dia membawa sebuah buku anatomi, beberapa detik kemudian dia menggeser satu kursi paling ujung dari sudut tersebut, membuka buku tersebut dan terhanyut sendiri, fokus pada setiap informasi yang terangkai dengan baik dan efektif pada setiap paragrafnya.

Ketika seorang pemuda serampangan dengan tanda aneh di wajah bagian kanan datang terburu er sedang sangat serius dengan bacaannya. Pemuda tersebut menggeser kasar sebuah kursi tepat di hadapan er, duduk di sana kemudian membaringkan kepalanya pada lengan kanan yang sengaja dijulurkan. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut memang tidak berniat membaca, melainkan mencari tempat tenang agar dia bisa tidur tanpa terganggu.

Sebuah dering kecil bernada sederhana membangunkan pemuda itu bersamaan dengan er yang menutup buku bacaannya kemudian mengembalikannya pada tempat asalnya. Tulisan 18.00 berwarna merah nampak ketika er meraih sakunya kemudian mematikan alarm di handphonenya. Er biasanya datang sekitar pukul 16.00 kemudian pergi sekitar pukul 18.00. Masih berdiri sembari menatap layar handhonenya, pemuda itu bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan posisi yang seharusnya.

Tatapan pemuda itu masih lemah ketika er menolehkan wajahnya kearahnya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" er bersuara

Senyap kemudian, pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sebagai respon, bermaksud bertanya apa mungkin er bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa lihat disini hanya ada kau dan aku. Aku sedang membaca buku dan kau tidur" pemuda itu menguap kemudian merenggangkan tubuh seadanya.

"Cukup. Dering handphonemu mengganggu. Kalau aku boleh jujur" er sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban pemuda itu

"Ah, maaf" er membungkuk

"Tak apa." Pemuda itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya untuk meyakinkan

"Tapi disini cukup nyaman, mungkin lain kali aku akan kembali ke sini." Suara pemuda itu serak

"Untuk tidur?" er bertanya namun bagi pemuda itu terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran

"Sepertinya iya. Siapa namamu?" pemuda itu menguap lagi

"Erza Scarlet."

"Aku Jellal. Jellal Fernandes." Pemuda itu berdiri kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan er, er meraihnya kemudian menjabat tangan itu sebantar

"salam kenal" ujar mereka berbarengan

Sore hari sudutan itu biasanya hanya er yang mengunjungi, namun sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan pemuda bernama Jellal akan ada di sana. Untuk tidur meringkuk pada lengannya atau ikut tertarik pada buku medis seperti er kemudian membacanya. Siapa yang tahu.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Semoga berkenan ketika post story baru dan belum meneruskan beberapa story lain.

^^ RnR guys


	2. Me or Us?

**Sudut Berdebu**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T**

* * *

 **Me or Us?**

"Hei. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan bacaan itu?" sebuah suara bariton menggema.

"Hn?" suara lain, terdengar lebih feminin dibandingkan suara sebelumnya.

"Kau membaca itu selama seminggu dan masih belum selesai. Kau aneh" si bariton tadi ternyata seorang pemuda berkaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan ripped jeans alami, maksudnya bukan nampak alami dari toko melainkan alami sobek karena waktu, lapuk dengan sendirinya.

"Jellal. Mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa menjawabmu. Apa kau tidak bosan tidur setiap sore disana?" si bariton hanya mendengus ketika mendengarnya

"komparasi tadi tidak bisa dilakukan er. Kau tau tidur itu naluri manusia, sedangkan membaca. Tidak semua orang menyukainya. Contohnya aku" mungkin maksud diri ingin meyakinkan, namun nampaknya wanita yang duduk dihadapannya tidak yakin sama sekali.

"Sudahlah. Lakukan sesukamu" Jellal memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi tidurnya, berdebat dengan erza tidak pernah sesuai harapannya.

Masih di sudut yang sama, nuansa yang berbeda. Satu bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu, tepatnya tidak sengaja bertemu. Erza yang memang pengunjung tetap, dan jellal yang butuh ketenangan untuk melampiaskan hasrat manusiawi yang menyerangnya pada sore hari, tidur.

Sebuah dering yang familiar berbunyi menyadarkan keduanya.

"Apakah sudah pukul 6 er?"

"Hn. Ayo bangun jellal. Aku tak ingin kejadian seperti pekan lalu terulang." Jellal bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berdiri dalam sekejap

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang, hehe" entah jera, atau memang rasa kantuknya yang hilang, erza hanya tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian pekan lalu.

 _-Flash back-_

 **Pekan Lalu**

Seperti biasa erza selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca beberapa referensi yang dibutuhkannya pada sore hari sebelum dia pulang. Pukul 16.14 erza sampai perpustakaan ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi perjalanannya

"Sore er"

'Pemuda itu lagi' bisik erza pelan

"Kau mau kesana?" erza mengangguk mengiyakan. Jellal menghampiri erza, menjulurkan lengannya ke pundak erza, mengaitkannya kemudian menariknya pergi. Erza hanya menatapnya bingung, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sampai di tempat yang erza inginkan, Jellal menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk disana sementara erza mencari sebuah buku yang ia inginkan.

Dengkuran halus terdengar ketika erza menemukan buku tersebut. Tepat di hadapan jellal erza duduk, tanpa menghiraukannya ia mulai pekerjaan rutinnya, membaca.

.

Waktu selalu berlalu dengan cepat ketika seseorang melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya, kutipan tadi nampaknya tepat.

"Pukul 18.00?" handphone erza tidak berdering seperti biasa karena ia lupa tidak membawanya pagi tadi, tapi sepertinya langit yang menggelap membuatnya sadar.

Menyelipkan sebuah lipatan kertas berwarna, menutup buku tersebut, kemudian mengembalikan pada tempat asalnya. Erza kemudian pergi tanpa menghiraukan sosok lain yang masih terlelap di sana.

Tepat ketika langit berubah gelap sepenuhnya erza sudah sampai di rumah.

Menggantungkan tas, mengambil sebotol soft drink dari dalam kulkas, erza duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam kemudian menyalakan tv. Pada dasarnya erza tak terlalu suka tayangan tv, namun suaranya cukup untuk membuat rumahnya sedikit ramai. Keheningkan terkadang membuat kebisingan dalam diri lebih kentara.

.

.

Erza hampir saja terlelap tanpa mandi jika handhphonenya tidak berbunyi.

"Penjaga Perpus?" tulisan yang tertera pada layar handphonenya. Tidak menunggu lama erza mengusap layar handhonennya kemudian menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"Ada apa paman?"

"Er-san. Apa kau sudah mengunci perpustakaannya?"

"Kunci?"

"Sesuai dugaanku. Tadi siang di lobi fakultas aku menitipkan kunci perpustakaan padamu"

Erza berdiri seketika ketika sadar apa yang dimaksud oleh lawan bicaranya

"Yatuhan paman. Maafkan aku." Erza melihat jam di atas televisinya

'Pukul 22.00. Yatuhan'

"Tak apa er-san. Apakah kau bisa kembali kemudian menguncinya. Aku tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Kau tahu buku-buku di sana sama berharganya dengan gajiku selama bekerja di sana"

Tanpa menunggu lama erza meninggalkan rumahnya, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju perpustakaan

.

.

Lampu yang masih menyala, pintu yang masih terbuka adalah pemandangan pertama ketika erza sampai. Erza masuk kemudian mengecek segala sesuatunya.

"Syukurlah tidak ada buku yang hilang" entah erza punya keyakinan itu dari mana

Tanpa sadar posisi erza sekarang berada di sudut favoritnya, dan disana sosok yang tadi ditinggalkannya masih terlelap dengan dengkuran yang lebih kentara.

"Yatuhan" erza terpaku tidak menyangka

Menghampirinya, kemudian menepuk pundaknya. Erza tidak habis pikir, dia pikir pemuda itu akan bangun beberapa saat ketika dia pergi, biasanya juga seperti itu.

"Jellal. Jellal. Bangun. Apa kau ingin semalaman disini. Leher dan pundakmu bisa cedera" beberapa tepukan tidak berpengaruh, erza kemudian mengguncangnya beberapa kali.

Guncangan nampaknya lebih efektif ketika membangunkannya, erza akan mengingat itu. Jellal membuka matanya, membenarkan posisi duduknya, meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian menguap beberapa kali

"Apa sudah waktunya pulang er?" erza mendengus

"Apa kau sadar sekarnag pukul berapa jellal?"

"Huh?" wajah bingung menatap erza dengan mata yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya

"Pukul 22.18. Ya tuhan. Untung saja aku kembali ke sini" jellal nampaknya belum mengerti situasinya

"Bukannya ini pukul 18.00 er? Alarmmu biasanya menyala pukul 18.00 kan?" ucapan jellal menyadarkan erza.

Erza ingat tadi dia tidak membawa handphone, otomatis alarm pengingat waktu di sana tidak terdengar.

"Jadi selama ini kau terbangun karena alarm ku?"

"Hn. Tentu saja. Suaranya mengganggu sekali" jellal berdiri

"Ayo kita pulang!" tanpa mengerti kekhawatiran erza jellal melangkah pergi.

'Lain kali aku tak akan lupa membawa handhphone' ujar erza sembari mengikuti jellal

Erza dan jellal pergi dari perpustakaan tepat pukul 22.30, tidak lupa dengan lampu yang sudah mati dan pintu yang sudah terkunci

.

.

- _End of flash back-_

Mereka kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Apa kau akan langsung pulang er?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak ada urusan lain" jellal nampak tak ingin segera pulang

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu?" makan bersama tentu lebih baik daripada makan sendirian di rumah dengan suara tv yang menggema.

Erza mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sebuah hal lain mereka pahami bersama, bahwa saya tak bisa lagi digunakan melainkan berganti dengan kita.

"Kita akan makan dimana jellal?" erza bertanya sembari mengatur langkahnya agar bisa berbarengan dengan langkah jellal

"Apa kau sudah coba donburi di depan gerbang kampus?" erza menggelengkan kepalanya

"Donburi disana enak dan murah" jellal meyakinkan

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana"

"Kalo mau kita bisa dapat potongan harga" ujar jellal sembari menunjukkan kupon di layar handphone nya

Kita nampaknya mereka pahami sekarang.

* * *

Author Note

Sorry guys gw upload story ini lagi. Buat story lain just wait ok? X)

RnR please XD


	3. Borderline

**Sudut Berdebu**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

 **Borderline**

Sebuah kiasan ketika seseorang mengatakan dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Takdir seseorang tidak terhubung seperti itu. Bahkan lebih kompleks dari itu

"Erzaaaaaaaaaa"

"Apaaaaaaaa?"

"Eeeeeeeerzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Iyaaaa"

Sebuah tatapan menusuk membuat urung kata keluar dari lisan jellal. Mulut yang tertutup seketika, refleks lain muncul, menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal kemudian memberikan cengiran. Satu semester bukan waktu yang sebentar, untuk melihat permukaan manusia kurang lebih cukup. Dan erza memahami itu.

Erza tahu beberapa hal setelah kurang lebih enam bulan dia mengenal jellal.

Jellal itu

"Mahasiswa pasca sarjana seperti apa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan er. Aku hanya malas pada sore hari. Itu saja"

Seseorang yang membuat erza merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil

"Kuliah dengan Fully funded, supporting fund, dan gaji bulanan. Tinggal di dormitori kampus dengan gratis. Dan menolak tawaran abroad. Luar biasa sekali hidupmu jellal" erza menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dengan kasar meninmbulkan bunyi bruk yang sangat kentara

Ekspresi erza tak seperti biasanya, rasa aneh menguasainya hari ini.

"Jellal! Apa kau tahu kenapa setiap hari, setiap sore aku kesini kemudian membaca buku referensi itu?" erza menunjuk deretan buku di rak berwarna gading, beberapa buku disana telah selesai ia baca dan pahami

Cengiran kini berganti dengan tatapan serius jellal. Erza yang seperti ini baru sekali untuknya

"Kenapa? Aku bertanya setiap hari ketika kau membaca. Dan jawabanmu selalu tidak memuaskan. Dan kamu bertanya padaku. Jelas aku tidak tahu"

Masih ada sekitar 45 menit menuju batas waktu harian mereka berada disini. Namun langit menggelap lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hujan deras di sore hari.

Setelah jawaban jellal tidak ada lagi kata yang terdengar. Erza mengemas barang-barangnya kemudian bergegas.

"Kau mau kemana? Di luar hujan!"

Melanjutkan langkah adalah respon yang erza pilih.

Gelegar petir membuat suasana makin aneh untuk mereka. Jellal tidak suka suasana ini, sore hari jelas merupakan waktu rutinnya untuk menikmati ketenangan. Meraih erza seadaanya, jellal mencoba menahan erza

"Apa aku menggaggumu?" jellal menyeret erza menuju kursi terdekat

Menunduk meremas kain yang melekat pada pahanya, erza mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Maaf. Kondisiku sedang kurang baik. Maafkan aku" bisikan yang tidak terdengar sama sekali karena tertutup suara hujan.

Jellal berjongkok dihadapan erza, mengintip wajah yang sedang tertunduk, dengan mulut yang tadi terbuka namun tak terdengar suaranya.

"Hei"

"Berbicaralah seperti biasa agar aku bisa mendengarmu" lengan jellal terjulur menuju surai erza yang menjuntai, menariknya, membuat wajah mereka semakin mendekat

"Atau berbisiklah tepat ditelingaku jika berbicara seperti biasa tidak bisa kau lakukan" lengan jellal yang lain menekan leher erza menuju pundak kanannya.

Hujan sedang sangat deras ketika erza menangis di pundak jellal

.

.

Posisi mereka sudah kembali seperti semula, erza dan jellal duduk diposisi biasanya. Erza tidak membaca buku, jellal menatap erza.

"Hujan adalah sebuah pertanda. Pertanda bahwa langit sedang melewati batasnya. Air yang mencoba langit curi dari bumi sudah terlalu berat dan tak bisa ia bawa lagi, hingga kemudian jatuh dan kembali pada bumi" jellal mengatakannya sembari menatap erza yang sedang memainkan jemarinya

"Tadi itu cerita dari buku kesukaanku. Aku dulu juga suka membaca" ucap jellal lagi

Hening lagi, jellal berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah rak yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Menyibukan diri mencari sesuatu di sana, dan kembali membawa tiga buah buku. Tepat di hadapan erza, jellal meletakan ketiga buku tersebut.

Wajah erza terangkat, tatapannya mengekor keberadaan jellal.

"Ini buku apa?" suara erza terdenggar serak

Jellal tersenyum, ekspresinya seperti sebuah rasa lega.

"sesekali kau harus membaca buku semacam itu." wajah jellal bergerak, menunjuk buku dihadapan erza

"To Kill a Mocking bird, itu novel pertama yang aku selesaikan saat aku di panti asuhan dulu. Namida Usagi, itu komik pertama yang membuat perasaanku berantakan seharian. Dan Pinguin Summer, itu light novel pertama yang membuat aku berpikir bahwa imajinasi itu ternyata tidak terbatas. Kau juga harus membacanya" Erza mengikuti arahan jellal tentang buku yang dibawanya, jellal menunjukkannya satu persatu

Lengan yang tadi memainkan jemari kini memeluk tiga buku. Erza tak pernah membaca tipe buku seperti ini sebelumnya.

Suara langkah kaki, jellal sekarang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa orang ini hidup berleha dan mendapatkan semuanya sementara aku tidak? Apa kau berpikir seperti itu ketika melihatku?" jellal menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Tidak. Bukan begitu" ucap erza menyela

"Lantas kau tadi kenapa?"

Mengambil sebuah karet berwarna merah dari kantung di kemejanya, erza kemudian mengikat surainya. Membuatnya tergulung menumpuk membentuk sebuah bulatan. Helaian lain menggantung menghiasi ekspresi erza saat ini

Mata yang sembab dengan kilauan lebih tenang, sebuah ekspresi tegas nampak dari kombinasi otot wajahnya. Erza menatap langsung jellal, jarak wajah mereka hanya selebar telapak tangan

"Aku tadi terbawa emosi. Maafkan aku" hembusan nafas bersamaan mengggelitik permukaan wajah jellal

"Hal yang kau katakan sebelumnya, aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

Jellal terpaku pada wajah di hadapannnya, menelaah setiap bagian yang bisa ia lihat.

'Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Wajahnya polos, tak seperti kebanyakan, warna wajahnya alami. Dan aku baru tahu, merah kecoklatan, warna irisnya. Kukira sebelumnya terlihat seperti warna coklat"

"Scarlet. Apa namamu itu karena warna matamu er?" erza menutup kedua matanya

"Jellal, dengarkan ketika aku sedang berbicara."

"Baiklah"

Posisi mereka masih sama, mata erza terbuka lagi

"6 bulan. Selama enam bulan semenjak hari itu. Kita selalu bertemu tanpa sengaja disini. Aku selalu membaca dan kau tidur." Jellal mengangguk

"Sore adalah waktuku bisa istirahat er"erza menggangguk

"Dan sore adalah waktuku membaca. Mencari info yang tak bisa kuperoleh di kelas"

"Apa kau tahu er - Kuliah dengan Fully funded, supporting fund, dan gaji bulanan. Tinggal di dormitori kampus dengan gratis. Dan menolak tawaran abroad. Luar biasa sekali hidupmu jellal – hal yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Itu kudapat dengan susah payah" erza berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang akan dia dengar

"Yatim piatu, sejak kecil aku tak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di dekat sini." Jellal menarik wajahnya, tersenyum miris sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Ekspresi erza meredup, jellal menebak mungkin rasa kasihan memenuhinya sekarang.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lebih jauh. Aku tak ingin dikasihani hehe" dengan cepat erza memukul lengan jellal

"AW!" jellal refleks mengusap lengannya

"Kau salah paham lagi jellal ..."

Erza bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika alarm harian handphonenya berbunyi.

"Kita lanjutkan lain kali er, sudah waktunya. Ayo kita pulang, mumpung hujan sudah reda"

Entah enggan melanjutkan atau memang tak ingin dibahas lagi, jellal meraih pundak erza segera setelah ucapannya selesai. Mau tak mau tubuh erza mengikuti langkah jellal

Langit sudah menggelap sempurna ketika mereka keluar.

Lengan jellal menjauh, kemudian terangkat, melambai.

"Sampai jumpa er" jellal kemudian berbalik dan pergi

Ketika sosok jellal sudah tak nampak, erza masih berdiri di depan perpustakaan

"Apa aku seperti orang bodoh hari ini" erza menyeringai kemudian berlari pulang.

Ketika sebuah batas lain mereka lewati hari ini, waktu enam bulan belum menjadi sebuah indikator, melainkan sebuah hal yang mereka lalui dengan diri mereka sendiri. Dan hari ini mereka sepertinya akan mencoba membuat batas baru untuk esok hari, untuk mereka lalui bersama, memahami satu sama lain. Bukan menerka satu sama lain, dengan subjektifitas sepihak yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Thanks untuk reviewnya X)

I put some chara in here but is that gonna be jerza? Just see okay? XD

RnR minna, see ya


	4. Tell Me What To Do

**Sudut Berdebu**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T**

* * *

 **Tell Me What To Do**

Hujan mengguyur tak henti selama seminggu. Tanah basah dengan genangan air, langit mendung berawan, dan udara lembab. Waktu berjalan begitu saja, pada akhirnya mereka juga berjalan begitu saja. Beranjak dari perpustakaan, sesekali mereka bertemu di luar, masih tetap di lingkungan kampus, tidak menyengaja hanya bertemu saja.

"Jellal. Apa mungkin sore ini juga akan hujan?"

"Hn? Entah. Tapi wajar sih kalau hujan, memang sudah masuk musimnya."

Seperti hari ini, erza dan jellal bertemu di lorong. Lorong fakultas, mereka ternyata satu fakultas. Tak ada yang menyangka ternyata selama ini mereka kuliah di gedung yang sama. Mahasiswi Departemen Kedokteran dan Mahasiswa Pascasarjana Medical Management.

"Er"

"Iya?"

"Kau cocok sekali dengan sneli itu"

"Haha aku belum punya sneli jellal. Ini hanya jas praktikum"

Komunikasi mereka juga jauh membaik. Setidaknya bahasan mereka lebih luwes. Banyak hal sudah mereka bagi. Cerita, rasa dan sedikit kepercayaan. Sedikit? Hubungan mereka belum sejauh itu, mereka hanya teman, dengan awal pertemuan yang aneh.

"Ah iya, aku nanti tidak ke perpus"

"Baiklah"

"Tidak bertanya aku kemana?"

"Yatuhan jellal."

Erza lebih sering terseyum dibanding sebelumnya, dan lisan jellal lebih lihai dari sebelumnya, maksudnya dia bahkan sudah berani menggombal dan menjahili erza sekarang.

"Aku duluan er"

Jellal berlari menjauh dengan tas hitam yang terselempang di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia sedang sibuk. Waktu tidurnya? Apa cukup ya?"

Erza tahu sesuatu belakangan ini, salah satu dosennya pernah sekali bercerita tentang Jellal tentang kebiasaan memaksakan dirinya, juga tentang waktu tidurnya selama ini adalah hanya ketika sore hari, di perpustakaan. Entah sebelum-sebelumnya dia menyempatkan tidur dimana dan kapan, erza tidak pernah tahu.

Bersalah, erza menyesal dulu dia pernah kesal pada Jellal karena masalah hobi tidurnya itu. Mungkin dibanding dirinya sendiri, jellal jauh lebih bekerja keras dari pada yang terlihat.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Deras, hujan sangat deras ketika erza menuju perpustakaan. _Got it_ , tubuhnya basah, untung saja tasnya aman. Bersyukur tadi dekat ke halte bis kampus, jadi setidaknya aman berteduh disini, meskipun sendirian.

Bersyukur lagi karena tadi pagi erza memutuskan berpakaian simple, celana jeans biru tanggung dan kemeja hitam. Tidak terbayang jika dia menggunakan dress one peace seperti biasanya. Menerawang hal yang tidak terlihat adalah kebahagiaan bagi mata-mata jahil dari lelaki kurang bermoral.

Bulir air tak henti jatuh, erza sedang merangkul dirinya sendiri mencoba menghangatkan diri seadanya ketika seseorang ikut berlindung tepat di samping kanannya. Dia tadi berlari cukup kencang, genangan air sepertinya tidak mengganggu kecepatan larinya.

"Hujannya deras sekali" erza berpikir dia hanya berbicara sendiri, matanya tapi mengerling pada erza. Terpaksa

"Iya" tak perlu bertanyapun hujan memang sangat deras kan?

Dalam beberapa menit tangisan langit sedikit mereda, suasana dingin lebih kentara. Tubuh erza bergetar tanpa diperintah, bentuk pertahanan alami tubuh untuk mempertahankan suhu.

'Semoga saja paman penjaga perpus punya selimut dan baju ganti' erza menyakinkan diri, meskipun sebernarnya dia tidak yakin sama sekali.

Dia sedang menggosok kedua telapak tangannya ketika seseorang tadi menyelimutkan mantelnya pada bahu erza.

"Semoga ini membantu, hanya luarnya saja kok yang basah" tatapan erza teralih beberapa saat pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Terima Kasih" ucap erza menggantung, erza sedang mencoba mengingat kenampakan orang ini.

"Natsu. Namaku Natsu Dragneel" dia terlihat percaya diri menyebutkan namanya

"Aku tidak bertanya"

"Eh?"

Erza berbalik menatap genangan air lagi, dia memang seperti biasanya, _to the point_ dan kurang bisa berbasa basi. Tapi kasihan ekspresi natsu tadi, sepertinya dia kecewa.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya kemudian menunduk.

.

.

.

Kemarin erza akhirnya urung untuk ke perpus, ketika hujan sepenuhnya reda waktu sudah hampir pukul 7 malam. Perpustakaan jelas sudah tutup. Dia berjalan menuju rumah dengan mantel yang masih terpasang dengan baik di pundaknya. Bukannya erza sengaja tidak mengembalikan, hanya saja lelaki itu, Natsu pergi duluan bahkan ketika hujan masih turun. Dia terseyum kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Bagaimana aku mengembalikan ini" erza sudah mencuci dan mengeringkannya. Terlipat rapi di dalam tas kertas, berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Bukan untuk hal aneh, hanya ingin memberikan hak yang harus dia dapatkan, barangnya kembali.

.

.

.

Sore hari seperti biasanya, namun tak biasa karena Erza lagi-lagi sendirian selama beberapa hari ini. Jellal benar-benar tidak kesini selama dua pekan penuh. Dia tidak bertanya dan jellal tidak memberitahu. Tidak masalah sebenarnya hanya saja sedikit perasaan khawatir berada di sudut pemikiran erza. Khawatir saja, jellal mungkin akan seperti zombie ketika nanti mereka bertemu lagi. Waktu tidurnya, erza hanya berpikir tentang itu.

Dan sesuatu yang lain menemani erza selama tiga hari ini, tas kertas berisi mantel. Berjaga-jaga siapa tahu erza bertemu lagi dengan orang aneh itu.

.

.

Satu bulan, akhirnya waktu berjalan satu bulan semenjak terakhir kali erza bertemu dengan Jellal. Dia sedang berjalan di lorong fakultas, waktu yang sama seperti saat itu. Pemikiran Erza sedang penuh dengan jurnal yang harus segera dia selesaikan malam ini ketika di selasar

"Hai Er." Jellal berdiri dengan wajah yang lesu.

Erza menghampiri jellal. Sembari menatap lekat kenampakan yang dia lihat. Kantung mata, sinar wajah yang redup, tubuh yang lebih kurus juga surai yang berantakan.

"Kau sehat?" jellal hanya tersenyum kemudian meraih sebelah lengan Erza

"Aku butuh tidur er." Dia kemudian bersandar di bahu erza. Suaranya sedikit parau, hampir serak.

Terasa janggal, erza merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jellal tapi seperti biasa dia tidak berniat bertanya. Meskipun dari rautnya tadi seperti ada teriakan disana. Selewat seperti wajah penyesalan, juga menyerah terhadap sesuatu.

"Mau ke perpus?" akhirnya erza hanya bertanya itu saja

Dia mengangguk, mengekori erza. Tangan erza digenggam lemah, dia tidak melepaskannya, juga tidak menahannya hanya membiarkannya, seperti memberi Jellal sebuah pijakan dan tempat bergantung.

Sore itu berjalan sangat panjang, bukan karena hal aneh, tapi memang sengaja erza tidak menyalakan alarmnya, membiarkan jellal untuk tidur lebih lama di sana. Dia bahkan meminta izin pada paman penjaga perpus dan meminjam selimut.

"Akan kubangunkan ketika pukul 21.00" ujar erza sembari menyelimuti jellal yang terlelap tanpa suara dengkuran.

Erza memang tidak ingin bertanya, karena ketika bertanya dia sudah melewati batas. Dia tidak pernah suka ketika seseorang mencampuri kehidupannya, maka dari itu dia seperti ini sekarang. Seseorang akan bercerita dengan sendirinya ketika sesuatu itu memang layak dibuka, ditambah bercerita berarti membagi beban juga tugas untuk menyelesaikan jika cerita itu ternyata sebuah masalah. Sekarang erza hanya bisa menunggu. Dia berharap Jellal akan bercerita lebih dulu padanya. Meski itu suatu saat nanti.

Erza juga bersiap dengan dirinya sendiri. Menyiapkan diri untuk bisa mengatakan 'katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu'

.

.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Wohohoho thanks buat yang udah review dan reader semua hehehe

Here it is, selamat menikmati

RNR ya X)

See ya


End file.
